Harry Potter and the curse of the stone
by AllAboutMe17
Summary: Wizards, Vampires,Werewolves,Angels and more. Alex Russo starts her first first year at Hogwarts: the school of her dreams with her BFF Harper Weasley and her cousin.
1. The train ride to Hogwarts: Part 1

**Here's some things you might want to know:**

**Harped is a wizard, Hogwarts has a student who can do hand magic and control anything Eg. People,Water**

**Okay I had to give it a go and I might do a sequel**

**- AllAboutMe17**

**-AKA Maddison Gray **

Alex Russo is an extremely obnoxious eleven year old. Well technically she's ten but she will be in four hours.

She has long, straight brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She has sorta tanned skin and is very, very misbehaved.

On the night on her eleventh birthday she couldn't sleep. She hopped out of bed and ran next door to her nine year old brother Max's room.

"Yo Max," she whisper shouted, "Wanna play a prank on our least favourite sibling? "

"Who ?" Asked Max.

"Well if I'm here, and you're here and mum and dad aren't counted, who is left ?" She said stating the obvious.

"Well... Umm...There's...Umm...JUSTIN!" As if he had just done something amazing .

"I'll get the feather, you get the whipped-cream." She ordered.

They met in Justin's room 2 minutes later and gently sprays the cream on his hand.

Just as Max was about to tickle him she whispered "Wait have you got a marker?" He nodded and gave her a plain black marker-pen.

She put her drawing skills to the test and drew a moustache and beard, a monobrow and a load of spots on his face. Then she past it to Max who coloured the tip of his nose in and drew whiskers on his face.

Alex got the feather and carefully stroked it against his face. He of course itched his cheek and a glob of gone-off cream was stuck to his face.

Harper had invited her to stay with her family for her birthday and as her mum is very inviting she can. Her cousin Ron is so _stupid _it's unbelievable how he even got into Hogwarts.

Not knowing that Harper lives in the country side Alex and her arrived at 1am. Her mum kindly took them to Harpers and Ginny's room.

She immediately took out her diary and wrote...

**Dear diary, My mum always tells me to write neater so I shall, or is it I will?**

_**Anyways this is my neat handwriting so I have just arrived at the Weasley household (I got that word from Justin's journal. I can't believe i agreed to live here before my birthday so I can go to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's. I have already got my wand and books. Justin gave me all of his books from the age of 5. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts...**_

_**... speaking of Hogwarts...**_

_**...I got my letter on my tenth birthday asking if I want to go and I said '**__**Hell Yeah!' It was either that or stupid Wiztech and even then I could only go when I am 15 and be home schooled by dad for another 4 years, 4 YEARS! anyways got 2 go.**_

_**-Alex M Russo~**_

_**-ps that squiggly line near my name is just a doodle, ya see I got board**_

_**- Now I write my full name**_

_**- Alexandra Margarita Russo**_

**ALEX'S POV**

My birthday went by like a flash. Next thing I know I'm boarding the train with Harper and Ron to Hogwarts.

Since there were no empty compartments I knocked on the door of one with a boy.

" Excuse me," I said in my American accent " Do you have room for 3 more people?"

"Yes" he said

" I'm Alex Russo."

"Harper Weasley" Harper said whilst Ron said "Ron Weasley" after each other.

"Harry" he said moving his bangs slightly to reveal a lightning shaped scar "Harry Pott-"

He stopped as a huge water tentacle swooped in there compartment and fell all other Ron.

A girl with long golden hair and tanned skin entered wearing a leather jacket,A pair of ripped jeans, a slightly oversized made-in-London t-shirt and faded grey military boots.

When they gazed up at her face she was quite pretty. She had beautiful green/blue eyes and a small button nose. She was wearing a tiny crystal phial around her neck on some leather cord and had several elastic band (some of you may know them as loom bands) bracelets smelt of blood.

"Hey do you mind if I sit in here?" She murmured already taking her seat.

"I'm Rose by the way Rose Dumbledore...

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**785 words all done and dusted. **

**Wow a sorta cliffhanger. Can't say I've done one of them before.**

**-AllAboutMe17**


	2. The train ride to Hogwarts: Part 2

**I just wanted to thank the author 'Gandalf's Beard' and a'Guest' for reviewing on my previous chapter,**

**Also I know i said its a HP/WOWP crossover but I really want the charater Hope Mikaelson in here from the American show origanals.**

**Note Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah from Originals and of course Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Tyler and Bonnie from The Vampire Diaries will be here**

**-AllAboutMe17**

* * *

**Compartment 64 **

After saying her name a wolf appeared and came and sat on the seats next to Rose.

"Hope what are you doing here?" she inquired.

The Russo's said they were leaving to change into their robes, and that left Rose, Harry, Ron and the mysterious wolf who was soon followed by a girl who was extremely pale and had bleach-blond hair.

"Hi my name's Elsa, Elsa Dumbledore, do you want to see something?"

Both boys nodded and the two girls just grinned at each other.

"Do any of you have a bottle of water?"She asked.

Harry nodded and pulled a small bottle out of his coat pocket.

Elsa nodded at Rose who immediately controlled the movement of the water causing a thin but long water tentacle to strike Harry.

Elsa quickly made a strange movement with her hand and the tentacle, froze mere inches away from Harrys face.

"That was bloody brilliant!" whispered Ron to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Now for the real show." Rose said,

Elsa crafted a circular block of thin ice and carved the Dumbledore family tree.

They found Rose and Elsa quite quickly and saw they had a younger brother called Kieran and three older sisters called Amethyst, Topaz and Ruby.

After examining it carefully the boys turned to see the wolf leave, Rose and Elsa run after it and the ice began toslowly melt.

"Gotta dash," said Rose,"Gotta take the littlest wolf and well you'll see" and with that she was gone.

* * *

**The Russo's **

After the wolf came in they went to change into their robes in the train toilets. They really just wanted an excuse not to be eaten but didn't want rude, well, some of them didn't.

Alex Russo was on her way to the girls laboratory when she caught sight of Rose and her wolf. It was really her brother Justin who pressed them to leave and she actually likied wolves and when she saw them she said" Hey Rose"

"Oh hey Alex," she murmured.

Then a half of a minute later, the door slightly opened and Rose shoved some school robes through the door.

About seven minutes later a girl with chesnut brown hair and a tan stepped out of the toilets and held out her hand,

" Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson."

* * *

**In Compartment 28**

Alex Russo was sat in compartment 28 with Hope and Rose.

It turns out Hope is from New Orleans which is near Louisiana but she was raised by her Auntie Bex in Mystic Falls, a town in West Virginia from being a day old because of something really serious with her parents.

She has met her mum and dad of course and she lives with them in the quarter of New Orleans. They come to visit often as her dad is a _very _old friend of Dumbledore's and they even have their own room in the castle.

They had all taken their first gaze at Hodwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hope smelt something.

The one thing she hoped hadn't come to see her.

Stood at doors leaning against the pillars was Dear Old Dad...

* * *

**Okay I know its short but I think it's okay to post and it did take a while.**

**Just so you know Hope hasn't got a American accent she has a British and so has Klaus, her dad.**

**I promise I will have the next one up soon so**

**R&R**

**-AllAboutMe17**


	3. The Sorting

Hope stared at her dad who was leaning against the pillars . He walked forward aahanding her a note from her mum. It said

Listen Hope I know you're angry at me for sending your dad but he needs to watch Harry Potter because Dumbledore has asked him to.

Mum.

When they were called into the great hall she say the roof was disguised as the nights sky and a rarther odd had sitting on a stool. The real crazy thing about it was that it began to sing

"_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

I was sorted into Gryffindor of course and so was Alex Russo, Elsa, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After dinner I retreted into my dormitory and wrote to my Aunt Beka.

Dear Aunt Rebekah

Its me Hope and im writing to say that the famous Harry Potter is here in Hogwarts and that im in Gryffindor,

Well its nearly lights out so…

Love H. ,

After attaching the letter to cinnamon's (my owl) leg I took a sip of my luke-warm hot chocolate and instantly fell asleep. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**I hope you liked my latest chapter!**

**-AllAboutMe17**


End file.
